


A Dish Best Served Cold

by LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Revenge Sex, Short One Shot, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: Jisung had set out that morning to do something nice and make his boyfriend breakfast in bed, but like all things he does, it doesn't turn out quite as planned.tw//small fire
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 207





	A Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A small little drabble I wrote awhile ago and posted on twt as well

Jisung stumbled his way into the kitchen, trying to wipe the blurriness out of his eyes. It was currently way too early to be awake, the sun barely peeking over the horizon, but Jisung had the munchies and the munchies waited for no one.

He winced as he clambered through the cabinets louder than he anticipated, hoping he didn't wake up his boyfriend who was sleeping soundly in their bed not too far away.

His stomach commanded him to make a full breakfast and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he just resigned himself to his fate and figured it'd be nice to make Hyunjin breakfast in bed anyways.

As he cooked he became more alert, dancing around to a quiet tune he was humming under his breath. He was in the middle of shaking his hips as he scrambled the eggs when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back against a firm body.

"Good morning, baby."

Jisung jumped a little as Hyunjin's husky morning voice filtered through his ears. "Oh, did I wake you, Jinnie?" There was a hint of apology in his tone, but he didn't feel bad about it if he did.

Hyunjin rested his chin on Jisung's shoulder, nuzzling his ear as he held him close, "Yes, I woke up to an empty space where my Sungie should've been."

"How devastating." Jisung rolled his eyes, but a smile grew on his face. 

He made a move to grab the vegetables that were nearby and laughed as Hyunjin went with him, tightening his grip on Jisung.

"You're not making it easy for me to make us breakfast, love." Jisung said softly as he poured the vegetables into the frying pan.

Hyunjin hummed a confirmation but didn't move, beginning to sway slightly back and forth with Jisung in his arms. 

It wasn't until soft kisses were being pressed against his neck that Jisung gave up, figuring his food would be fine for a second.

He squirmed his way out of Hyunjin's hold and turned to face him, grabbing his face and standing on his toes so he could bring the other into a needy kiss.

Hyunjin made a pleased noise and grabbed both sides of Jisung's hips to bring him closer, pressing his tongue against his boyfriend's lips and getting access immediately.

After that, Jisung melted as Hyunjin's tongue lapped sweetly against his own, toes curling and arousal growing. He couldn't help the little whine that rose from the back of his throat when Hyunjin moved his thigh in-between Jisung's legs and pressed up.

"Oh fuck, Jinnie." Jisung rolled his hips, rubbing himself firmly against Hyunjin. Throwing his head back, he moaned, the only reason he wasn't on the floor right then was because of Hyunjin's arms supporting him.

"I've got you, baby. Go on." Hyunjin captured him in a deep kiss once more and Jisung whimpered as he grinded desperately against the thigh in front of him.

He was reaching his peak, movements getting sloppier and both his and Hyunjin's saliva sticking to his lips and down his chin, when the oven timer beeped angrily and Jisung smelled something burning.

"Shit!"

Pleasure forgotten, Jisung pushed Hyunjin away, who let out a petulant groan, and quickly took the bacon out of the oven.

"Noooo, it's all burnt." Jisung felt a pout form on his lips, truly disappointed that his breakfast was ruined. It wasn't until flames erupted from the frying pan in front of him that he remembered the other food he was cooking.

"Fuck! Okay this was my bad, I'm sorry." Hyunjin, fully awake now, pulled Jisung out of the way and grabbed their fire extinguisher, shooting it off at every part of their oven, effectively leaving them with a big mess instead of breakfast.

Jisung stood there, glaring daggers at Hyunjin, hard-on still poking out from his pajama bottoms.

Hyunjin could only smile sheepishly, shrugging slightly and offering, "We could order something?" 

Still glaring, Jisung stomped his way back to their bedroom, knowing he should have never gotten out of bed that early.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Came Hyunjin whining after him, "You're too irresistible!"

Jisung stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway of their bedroom, a very evil idea of revenge springing to his mind. "Come finish what you started."

It was almost comical how fast Hyunjin perked up, running down the hallway to catch up with Jisung and falling onto the bed with him.

The look of joy on Hyunjin's face almost made Jisung reconsider his revenge, but his stomach quickly reminded him that it was very empty and that it was Hyunjin's fault.

Okay was it maybe Jisung's fault as well? Maybe. But Hyunjin started it.

They quickly undressed, tugging each other's clothes off and throwing them wildly around the room, not caring where they ended up.

Jisung suddenly had Hyunjin's tongue in his mouth once more and had to make an effort not to get distracted by how good it felt whenever he'd run it against his own between every press of their lips together.

He repeated 'revenge' in his head over and over like a mantra, forgetting what the word even meant for a moment when Hyunjin's long fingers pressed inside him.

He was still stretched from their activities last night, but Hyunjin loved fingering him and Jisung couldn't complain when it meant he could feel two fingertips rubbing his prostate.

Sparks went off in his mind and he pushed against Hyunjin's arm repeatedly, "Stop or I'm gonna cum."

Hyunjin chuckled and gently removed his fingers, pressing wet kisses alongside Jisung's jaw as he did. "Ready?"

"Get inside me already."

Letting out a huff of laughter, Hyunjin pressed Jisung's legs further against his chest and rubbed the tip of his cock against Jisung's needy hole.

"Hyunjin!" Jisung groaned, frustrated at the teasing.

With a smirk, Hyunjin decided to give his boyfriend what he wanted and pushed his way inside of him, savoring the feeling of sinking into Jisung's tight heat. 

Tears of pure pleasure clouded Jisung's eyes as Hyunjin began thrusting, going hard and fast right away without giving Jisung time to catch up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jisung cried, high pitched whines leaving his open mouth without permission whenever he felt the tip of Hyunjin's cock press against his prostate.

It wasn't long before Jisung was close again, unable to even release one of his hands from the death grip they had on the sheets to touch himself.

Hyunjin moved his hips faster when he could tell Jisung was close, watching with hooded eyes as spurts of cum shot from the other's dick, landing in strings against his chest.

Jisung shuddered, eyes clenched shut as he was milked of cum, the last bit running down the head of his cock pathetically.

Hyunjin was still humping into him mindlessly, trying to chase his own orgasm and Jisung almost abandoned his plan in favor of watching and feeling Hyunjin come. 

But then again, Jisung was a bitch.

"Wait, wait, Hyunjin stop. Stop!" Jisung pushed against Hyunjin's chest and the other immediately froze, hips not catching up with his mind for a second as they stuttered against him for another moment.

"What, what's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?" There was concern in Hyunjin's eyes but the bewildered look on his face almost made Jisung laugh as he felt Hyunjin's still rock hard cock slip out of him.

It was an angry red and Jisung knew with glee that if he jacked off after this it'd be the most unsatisfying orgasm he'd ever have.

"No, I'm fine, Jinnie." Jisung pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips and patted his cheek before getting up and pulling on his previously abandoned pajama pants.

Hyunjin was still in a state of stunned confusion, mouth hanging open as he watched Jisung. "W-wait what're you-"

Jisung plastered the most sickeningly sweet smile on his face that he could, "I'm hungry, gonna go order something to eat."

And then he left, leaving a naked, horny as fuck Hyunjin alone on their bed.

"HAN JISUNG!"


End file.
